Maiglöckchen
by kslchen
Summary: "Du lachst jetzt! Aber warte nur ab, bis er gelangweilt ist und sich einen neuen Zeitvertreib sucht. Oder wenn er wieder in Toronto ist. Was kannst du ihm schon bieten? Ich habe es einmal gesagt, Rilla, und ich sage es nochmal: Bleib bloß bei Verstand!"


_Mein zweiter Erguss zu der Frage, was denn jetzt genau passiert ist, nachdem Rilla Ken ihr (gelispeltes) Einverständnis gegeben hat. Inklusive Mary (wie sie leibt und lebt) und für meine Verhältnisse ziemlich viel Anne. Und es ist so ziemlich die kitschigste Geschichte, die meiner Feder seit langem entkommen ist (was mir auch sicherlich nicht leicht gefallen ist – ob es wohl bedenklich ist, dass mir das schreiben leichter fällt, je depressiver meiner Figuren sich verhalten?). _

_Die Bedeutung des Titels (den zu finden ich nebenbei gesagt über drei Wochen gebraucht habe) ergibt sich aus mehreren Dingen: einmal natürlich weil Mai = Frühling ist (wortwörtlich und im übertragenen Sinne) und dann nennt Gilbert Rilla irgendwann im englischen Original mal Lily-of-the-Valley (der Spitzname wurde im Deutschen allerdings irgendwie anders übersetzt), am meisten bezieht es sich aber darauf, dass das Maiglöckchen in der Blumensprache die ‚Rückkehr des Glücks' bedeutet und das schien mir passend. Nur damit die Bedeutung meiner mit so viel Mühe erdachten Titel nicht mal wieder an allen außer mit vorbei zieht ;)._

_Damit gesagt: Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und Kommentare aller Art sind wie immer sehr willkommen._

_Disclaimer:  
>Im Profil.<em>

_Summary:  
>„Du lachst jetzt! Aber warte nur ab, bis er gelangweilt ist und sich einen neuen Zeitvertreib sucht. Oder wenn er wieder in Toronto ist. Was kannst du ihm schon bieten? Ich habe es schon einmal gesagt, Rilla, und ich sage es dir gerne nochmal: Bleib bloß bei Verstand!"<em>

**Maiglöckchen**

„Es geht doch nichts über Ingleside im Frühling", seufzte Anne Blythe und ließ ihren Blick über den Garten gleiten. „Auch wenn meine armen Blumen wohl noch einige Zeit brauchen werden, bis sie wieder ganz die alten sind", fügte sie dann mit einem etwas reuevollen Blick hinzu.

Mrs. Marshall Elliot – weithin bekannt und beinahe ebenso weithin geschätzt als Miss Cornelia –, die Blumen zwar durchaus hübsch fand, aber deren praktischer Seele der Anbau von Gemüse und Kartoffeln deutlich vernünftiger erschien, hüstelte etwas und nippte an ihrem Tee.

Anne drehte sich zu ihr um und lachte. „Ich weiß, du stimmst nicht mit mir überein, Cornelia, aber die Welt hat so viel Schreckliches gesehen in den letzten Jahren, da sind die schönen Dinge umso wichtiger. Nicht wahr, Rilla-meine-Rilla?"

Ihre Tochter Rilla, die auf den Verandastufen saß, ihr Stickzeug im Schoß, sah zu ihrer Mutter hoch und lächelte. Und für einen Moment begegneten sich ihre Blicke, als die verlorenen Fragmente in beider Herzen sich verbanden, eine stumme Erinnerung an den Jungen, der die Schönheit über alles geschätzt hatte.

„Nun, zumindest ist es deutlicher angenehmer jetzt wo Frühling ist. Ich dachte schon, der Winter endet gar nicht mehr", fügte Mary Vance diplomatisch hinzu – oder es wäre diplomatisch gewesen, wenn Mary nicht wie so häufig in einem Ton gesprochen hätte, der ihrer Meinung nach vernünftig und erhaben war, sich für ihre Zuhörer aber häufig etwas herablassend anhörte.

Rilla beugte sich über ihr Stickzeug und verbiss sich ein Grinsen. Anne trank einen Schluck Tee und hätte wohl ebenfalls gegrinst, wäre sie noch einmal neunzehn gewesen. So lächelte sie nur milde – es hatte sie Jahre gebraucht, dieses Lächeln zu perfektionieren – und schwieg.

„Wenigstens sieht dein Garten besser aus als der des Traumhauses. Arme Leslie! Ich war gestern Abend unten bei ihr und es ist ein einziges Gestrüpp. Kaum ein Durchkommen mehr", wusste Miss Cornelia zu berichten, die um die Eigenheiten ihrer Ziehtochter wohl besser wusste als jeder sonst und mit keiner Erwiderung auf Marys Anmerkung rechnete.

Anne nickte etwas betrübt. „Ich hatte mir eigentlich vorgenommen, mich besser darum zu kümmern, aber leider ist mir dann doch meistens etwas dazwischen gekommen. Aber ich habe mir schon überlegt, dass ich bald heruntergehe und Leslie helfe, wieder etwas Ordnung hinein zu bringen", für einen Moment lächelte sie versonnen, „wir haben viel gemeinsam an diesem Garten gearbeitet, damals, als Jemchen noch ein Baby war und Leslie und Owen nicht verheiratet. Es wird also fast wieder sein wie früher."

Miss Cornelia, die die romantischen Anwandlungen ihrer Freundin zu Genüge kannte und, wenn sie sie schon nicht verstand, zu tolerieren gelernt hatte, brummte etwas, das ein Einverständnis hätte sein können oder auch nicht. Wirklich, sie hatte Anne ja herzlich gern, aber sie benahm sich manchmal wirklich nicht wie eine gestandene Ehefrau und Mutter von über fünfzig.

Und wahrscheinlich, reflektierte Anne, die Miss Cornelias Gedanken gut erraten konnte, hatte sie damit auch Recht. Die meiste Zeit fühlte Anne sich auch nicht wie über fünfzig. Es gab sogar Tage, da fühlte sie sich fast wieder wie ein junges Mädchen – fast jedoch nur, denn immer gab es da die beiden ewigen Lichter, die tief in ihr brannten, stetig und unvermindert seit dem ersten Tag.

„Wo wir gerade von Jem reden", griff Miss Cornelia da den vorherigen Gedanken wieder auf und warf Anne ein verschmitztes Lächeln zu – zumindest so verschmitzt, wie Miss Cornelia lächeln könnte – „wann wollen er und Faith eigentlich heiraten?"

Anne schüttelte lachend den Kopf: „Wie du sehr gut weißt, liebe Cornelia, ist Faith noch in England und wird vor Herbst nicht zurückkehren. Mir ist zwar bewusst, dass du die Hochzeitsglocken schon seit Jahren läuten hörst, aber du wirst dich noch ein wenig gedulden müssen."

„Aber sie werden doch heiraten?", erkundigte sich Mary rasch, die zwar nicht die Vorliebe für Verkupplungsversuche von ihrer Ziehmutter geerbt hatte, dafür aber ein sehr feines Gespür für den letzten Klatsch und Tratsch hatte.

„Natürlich", kam es jovial von Rilla auf den Treppenstufen, „ich glaube, daran zweifelt nun wirklich _niemand_ mehr, oder?"

Mary, die sich zurechtgewiesen fühlte und fand, dass es Rilla Blythe nun wirklich nicht zustand, eine ältere und noch dazu verlobte Frau zurechtzuweisen, rümpfte etwas die Nase. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, sich ob dieser Brüskierung in vornehmes Schweigen zurückzuziehen, aber dann gewann ihre natürliche Neigung zum Tratschen doch gegenüber dem leicht verletzten Stolz.

„Wenn es so sicher ist, dann sollten sie das mal lieber bald öffentlich verkünden", erklärte sie dann mit einem Seitenblick hinunter auf Rilla, „die arme Arabella Drew macht sich doch tatsächlich noch Hoffnungen bei ihm."

„Ich werde es ihm ausrichten. Wir wollen ja nicht riskieren, dass die arme Arabella Drew sich noch ihr Herz bricht, nicht wahr?", erwiderte Rilla und lächelte dabei so süß, dass Mary für einen Moment überlegen musste, ob Rilla sich nun über sie lustig machte oder nicht.

Als sie verstanden hatte, dass dies tatsächlich der Fall war, war der Augenblick für eine scharfe Erwiderung allerdings vergangen und so blieb Mary nichts anderes übrig, als sich still zu ärgern und bei sich festzustellen, dass Rilla Blythe wirklich vergessen hatte, was ihr zustand!

„Nun, nach allem, was ich gehört habe", spann Miss Cornelias das Gespräch weiter, „muss Jem sich keine Sorgen machen, so lange Ken Ford noch in Glen herumläuft. Leslie sagt, er kann sich vor verliebten Mädchen kaum retten."

Rilla blickte mit einem mal sehr angestrengt auf ihr Stickzeug und so blieb der Schalk, der in ihren Augen tanzte, selbst Mary verborgen, obwohl diese ihr, in plötzlicher Erinnerung an einen längst vergangenen Tanzabend und einen Pott mit Gänsefett, einen scharfen Blick zuwarf.

„Ist es wirklich _so_ schlimm, Cornelia?", fragte Anne, nicht ohne einen amüsierten Ton in der Stimme, aber auch sie blickte prüfend zu Rilla hinab, freilich ohne dem gesenkten Kopf und den konzentriert arbeitenden Händen etwas entnehmen zu können.

„Es ist noch viel schlimmer", antwortete Mary, die eine gute Klatschgeschichte witterte, an Miss Cornelias statt, „ihr hättet die ganzen Gänse sehen sollen, die gestern nach dem Kirchgang um ihn herum scharwenzelt sind. Haben gehofft, er würde eine von ihnen nach Hause begleiten. So etwas schamloses!"

„Man muss Kenneth aber zugutehalten, dass er mit der Situation sehr vernünftig umgegangen ist", verteidigte Miss Cornelia den Sohn ihrer ‚lieben Freundin Leslie', „noch vor ein paar Jahren hätte er diese armen Mädchen ebenso schamlos ausgenutzt – und jetzt sieh mich nicht so vorwurfsvoll an, Anne! Selbst seine Mutter würde das zugeben –, aber gestern schien es ihm beinahe unangenehm. Ich hätte es ja nicht für möglich gehalten, aber er scheint beinahe erwachsen geworden zu sein."

Mary, die vor langer Zeit beschlossen hatte, dass Ken Ford ein unverbesserlicher, dreister Schürzenjäger war und die von einer einmal gefassten Meinung nur höchst ungern wieder abwich, rümpfte missbilligend die Nase.

„Das wird sich zeigen", erklärte sie dann, „ich glaube ja, dass es ihm schön schnell wieder zu Kopfe steigen wird, dermaßen angehimmelt zu werden. Ihr hättet sie mal hören sollen, diese dummen kleinen Mädchen! Dabei sieht er ja so gut gar nicht mal aus, wenn ihr mich fragt. Oh, und wie Hazel Lewison sich über diese unbedeutende, kleine Narbe ausgelassen hat. Als ob ihn das zu einem Kriegshelden machen würde. Hah! Ich darf euch erinnern, dass Miller ein ganzes Bein verloren hat!"

Mary blickte anklagend in die Runde, als habe tatsächlich jemand angezweifelt, dass ihr Miller im Krieg ein Bein verloren hatte – was niemand tat, da es ganz offensichtlich stimmte.

Anne und Miss Cornelias tranken beide eilig einen Schluck Tee.

Rilla, die den Tiraden von Mary bisher still amüsiert gelauscht hatte, erlaubte sich dagegen über ihr Stickzeug gebeugt ein kleines Lächeln.

„Und du brauchst gar nicht so zu grinsen, Rilla Blythe!", Marys Argusaugen war es scheinbar nicht entgangen, „ich habe ganz genau gesehen, wie du den ganzen Gottesdienst über mit ihm geflirtet hast. War ja auch kaum zu übersehen, die Blicke, die ihr euch die ganze Zeit zugeworfen habt. Und das mitten in der Kirche! _Jeder_ hat es gesehen!"

Mary schnaubte mit all der entrüsteten Rechtschaffenheit einer verlobten, daher ehrbaren Frau.

Rilla bemühte sich um einen sorgfältig neutralen und möglichst unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck, der ihre Heiterkeit beinahe gänzlich verbarg.

„Ist das wahr, Rilla-Schatz?", erkundigte Anne sich bei ihrer Tochter und auch bei ihr verrieten nur die Augen, wie amüsiert sie in Wirklichkeit war.

Miss Cornelia stellte die Teetasse ab und spitze die Ohren.

„Nun", begann Rilla langsam, ihre Worte mit Bedacht gewählt, „es muss wohl wahr sein, wenn Mary sagt, dass es wahr ist. Ich meine, welches Recht hat mein bescheidenes Selbst, es zu wagen etwas anzuzweifeln, was _jeder_ gesehen hat?"

Jetzt musste nicht mal Mary sich fragen, ob man sich über sie lustig machte. Entsprechend empört war ihre Reaktion: „Du lachst jetzt! Aber warte nur ab, bis er gelangweilt ist und sich einen neuen Zeitvertreib sucht. Oder wenn er wieder in Toronto ist, bei den ganzen reichen höheren Töchter, die er heiraten könnte. Was kannst du ihm dagegen schon bieten? Ich habe es schon einmal gesagt, Rilla, und ich sage es dir gerne nochmal: Bleib bloß bei Verstand!"

Man hätte das natürlich als reine Boshaftigkeit oder vielleicht sogar als Neid abtun können, aber Rilla kannte Mary mittlerweile lange genug, um zu wissen, dass die häufig raue Oberfläche einen nicht ganz so rauen Kern verbarg und dass es Mary nicht in erster Linie darum ging, Recht zu behalten, sondern dass ihre Warnung durchaus ernst gemeint war. Sie war von der Tatsache überzeugt, dass Ken ohnehin jedem Mädchen wehtun würde und wollte sie, Rilla, davor schützen. Dass ein gut gemeinter Hinweis bei ihr gleichzeitig wie eine Beleidigung klang, das war eben Mary.

„Danke für den Rat, Mary. Ich werde versuchen, ihn umzusetzen", gab Rilla also nur artig zurück und nahm ihre Stickarbeit wieder auf.

Miss Cornelia, die sich schon darauf vorbereitet hatte, einzuschreiten, warf ihr einen überraschen Blick zu und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Nachmittag, woher Rilla Blythe, die doch früher immer so empfindlich gewesen war, diese Ruhe nahm.

Woher sollte sie auch wissen, dass es nur zwei Tage zuvor gewesen war, als Kenneth so gar keine Zweifel daran gelassen hatte, wen er sich als seine zukünftige Braut wünschte?

Und während Anne sich nun nach Marys bevorstehender Hochzeit mit Miller Douglas erkundigte, was ihre beiden Gäste augenblicklich von der Frage ablenkte, mit wem oder wem nicht Ken Ford jetzt flirtete oder flirten durfte, erlaubte Rilla es sich, ihre Gedanken zwei Abende zurück schweifen zu lassen, als sie Ken nach so langer Zeit endlich wieder gesehen hatte…

„_Du bist doch Rilla-_meine-_Rilla?", fragte Ken erwartungsvoll._

_Rilla bebte von Kopf bis Fuß. Freude, Glück, Trauer, Angst – all diese Gefühle, mit denen sie sich die letzten vier Jahre hatte abquälen müssen, wallten nun mit einem Mal wieder auf. Sie versuchte zu sprechen, doch ihre Stimme wollte zuerst nicht mitmachen. Dann flüsterte sie: „Ja, Kenneth."_

_Und – oh, sie sollte darüber hinweg sein, sie wusste das, aber plötzlich fühlte sie sich kaum noch wie die vernünftige, verantwortungsbewusste Frau, die sie sich noch vor wenigen Minuten gewähnt hatte, sondern war vielmehr wieder das gerade fünfzehn Jahre alte Mädchen auf seinem ersten Tanzabend, den Kopf voller Träume und drückende Silberschuhe an den Füßen._

_Es war dieses kleine Mädchen in ihr, längst erwachsen oder entschwunden geglaubt, das sie beschämt den Kopf senken ließ, weil das hier nun einmal einer der wichtigsten, schönsten, wundervollsten Momente in ihrem Leben war – hätte sein sollen? – und sie ihn ruiniert hatte – ja, _ruiniert_! – mit ihrem dummen Lispeln!_

_(Die vernünftige, verantwortungsbewusste Frau konnte über so viel jugendliche Torheit nur den Kopf schütteln, war aber weise genug zu wissen, dass man auf sie nicht hören würde und zog sich deswegen bis auf weiteres zurück – sollte man sich doch an sie wenden, wenn hier wieder Vernunft eingekehrt war!)_

_Für einige Augenblicke verharrte Rilla so, den Blick gesenkt auf ihre Hände, von denen Ken immer noch eine in der seinen hielt, dann spürte sie wie er mit der anderen Hand sanft ihr Kinn umfasste und ihren Kopf anhob, so dass sie einander ansahen. _

_Rilla war ein wenig atemlos. Ob er wohl wusste, warum… – oh, natürlich wusste er! Gab es denn etwas, was sie einander nicht erzählt hatten, in ihren endlosen, jahrelangen Briefen, von zwei Enden dieser Welt?_

„_Sei nicht verlegen", bat Ken jetzt und streichelte ihre Wange, „nicht deswegen und nicht wegen _mir_. Du musst verstehen, das Lispeln, so sehr du es verwünschen magst, ist ein Teil von dir und als solchen bin ich verpflichtet, es zu lieben. Es ist wirklich ganz hinreißend. Außerdem, ohne dein Lispeln das wärst du nicht mehr du. Und damit wärst du nicht mehr _mein_."_

_Rilla wagte ein zaghaftes Lächeln und Ken nickte zufrieden. „Viel besser", murmelte er dann. _

_Beinahe wie von selbst driftete seine Hand von ihrer Wange und sein Daumen begann, die Konturen ihrer Lippen nachzuziehen. Rillas Herz, das sich doch gerade erst wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, schlug mit einen mal doppelt so schnell._

„_Du hast", bemerkte Ken nachdenklich, „das bezauberndste Lächeln, das mir je untergekommen ist. Und dieses absolut küssenswerte Grübchen in der Lippe…", er berührte es leicht mit einem Finger, bevor er mit der Hand eine gelöste Haarsträhne griff und sie vorsichtig hinter ihr Ohr schob, „es fasziniert mich immer noch, dass ich der einzige bin, der es jemals geküsst hat. Und jemals küssen wird."_

_Seine Augen fanden ihre, sanft aber ein wenig forschend, der Versuch, ihre Reaktion auf seine Worte abzuschätzen. Rilla, bebend unter seinem Blick, versuchte, etwas zu sagen – _irgend_etwas –, aber die Worte hatten sie endgültig verlassen._

_Und so, weil es die einzige Sprache war, die ihr noch blieb, stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen, beugte sich ein wenig zu ihm – seit wann standen sie eigentlich so nah beieinander? –, legte die freie Hand in seinen Nacken und küsste ihn._

_Es war ein unschuldiger Kuss, kaum mehr als eine flüchtige Berührung der Lippen, bevor Rilla wieder zurückwich, ein wenig schockiert von ihrer eigenen Kühnheit._

_Ken dagegen grinste zu ihr hinab, ein schelmisches Flackern in den Augen. Bevor Rilla auch nur die Möglichkeit hatte, darauf zu reagieren, ließ er ihre Hand los, die er immer noch gehalten hatten, und legte stattdessen beide Arme um sie, um sie wieder zu sich heran zu ziehen, weit näher als zuvor._

„_Du wirst rot", stellte er dann fest, ein wenig zu triumphierend für Rillas Geschmack, und drückte zwei schnelle Küsse auf ihre Wangenknochen, die in der Tat mit einer zarten Röte überzogen waren, welche sich auch augenblicklich vertiefte._

„_Wenn ich es bin, ist es deine Schuld", erwiderte Rilla, deren Sprache wundersamerweise wieder zu ihr zurückgekehrt war, und versuchte sich an einem möglichst anklagenden Blick. Der Effekt desselben wurde allerdings ein wenig dadurch zerstört, dass sie sich immer noch in seinen Armen befand und – ganz ehrlich – auch nirgendwo anders sein wollte._

_Ken nickte dann auch nur ganz selbstverständlich. „Natürlich", stimmte er zu, „und ich würde dir ja sagen, dass es nicht mehr vorkommt, aber dafür siehst du einfach viel zu niedlich aus."_

„_Oh, wirklich?", Rilla hob die Augenbrauen, insgeheim dankbar, dass ihr Verstand sich aus diesem benebelten, benommenen Zustand befreit hatte, in den nur er sie versetzen konnte. Nicht, dass ihr seine Komplimente und Zärtlichkeiten nicht mehr als willkommen waren, aber das gab ihm noch lange nicht das Recht, sie so gnadenlos zu necken, nur weil ihm der Sinne dazu stand!_

„_Wenn man dir so zuhört", fuhr sie also fort und tippte mit einem Finger gegen seine Brust, um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, „könnte man glatt auf die Idee kommen, dass das einzige, was du in mir siehst, mein Aussehen ist."_

_Für einige Augenblicke sah Ken nur nachdenklich auf sie hinab und Rilla fürchtete fast, sie habe etwas Falsches gesagt, dann lächelte er sie an und sie entspannte sich wieder._

„_So, ‚man' denkt das also?", hakte Ken nach und wieder war da der verschmitzte Blick, der Rilla ahnen ließ, dass er ihren Vorwurf nicht einfach so auf sich sitzen lassen würde, „das können wir natürlich nicht zulassen, nicht wahr? Los, mach die Augen zu."_

_Ein wenig skeptisch beäugte Rilla ihn, schloss dann aber weisungsgemäß die Augen. _

_Ken beugte sich zu ihr und küsste ihre Nasenspitze, „ich liebe dich für deinen Humor", ein Kuss auf die Stirn, „deine Klugheit", dann das Kinn, „deine Stur-… deine Entschlossenheit" – Rillas böser Blick, den sie ihm zwischen halbgeschlossenen Augenlidern zuwarf, blieb ihm natürlich nicht verborgen und seine Mundwinkel zuckten, als er ein Grinsen unterdrückte, aber er ließ sich von seinem Plan nicht abbringen._

_Es folgte ein Kuss auf die rechte Wange, „für dein Mitgefühl", und die linke, „deine Stärke", danach erst das rechte Augenlid, „deine Unschuld", gefolgt vom linken, „und für deine Wärme – kurz gesagt, liebe ich dich dafür, dass du innen drin mindestens genauso schön bist wie außen." Dann küsste er ihre Lippen und es war nicht viel unschuldiges oder flüchtiges an _diesem _Kuss…_

„Wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken, mein Mädchen? Du scheinst mir schrecklich weit weg", riss Anne in dem Moment ihre Tochter aus deren Tagträumen und bedachte sie mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln.

Rilla blinzelte, für einen Augenblick verwirrt, so sehr hatte sie sich in ihrer Erinnerung verloren, aber dann erwiderte sie das Lächeln ihrer Mutter. Anne dachte bei sich, dass sie beinahe so aussah, als habe man sie bei etwas nicht völlig erlaubtem ertappt.

„Ach, ich baue nur Luftschlösser", antwortete Rilla dann mit einer wegwischenden Handbewegung, als sei dieser Tatsache keine Bedeutung beizumessen – Marys missbilligendes Räuspern ignorierte sie dabei geflissentlich.

Für Anne dagegen war diese kleine Bemerkung der letzte Beweis in einer langen Indizienkette und was sie vorher nur hatte ahnen können, wusste sie mit einem Mal mit Gewissheit…

„Denkst du, du brauchst Hilfe dabei?", fragte sie dann also mit funkelnden Augen.

„Hilfe?", wiederholte Rilla, sichtlich verwirrt.

Statt einer Antwort bedeutete Anne ihr nur mit einer Kopfbewegung, sich umzudrehen. Und tatsächlich, am Ende des Gartens, an das Gattertor gelehnt, stand ein großer, dunkelhaariger Mann und hob, als er sah, dass die vier Frauen ihn ansahen, grüßend die Hand.

Rilla spürte mit einem Mal das ach so bekannte Flattern in der Brust. Natürlich, es _war_ Ken. Und er wartete auf sie. Ob er wohl den Ring hatte, wie versprochen? Wenn ja, dann konnten sie endlich der ganzen Welt sagen, dass –

Rasch erhob sie sich – das Stickzeug rutschte vergessen zu Boden – und sah ihre Mutter an. „Darf ich?", bat sie.

Anne betrachtete sie, ihr jüngstes Kind, sah das Leuchten in ihren Augen und den hoffnungsvollen Blick und dachte bei sich, dass es nie leicht war, ein Kind zu verlieren, aber dass es so viel einfacher dadurch wurde, dass es _glücklich_ war.

„Natürlich, geh nur", erwiderte sie und Rilla brauchte keine weitere Aufforderung. Schnell drückte sie ihrer Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange, winkte in die generelle Richtung von Mary und Miss Cornelia und eilte schon durch den Garten. Ken hielt das Tor für sie auf und sie griff nach der Hand, die er ihr hinhielt und innerhalb weniger Augenblicke waren sie hinter den Bäumen verschwunden.

Anne sah ihnen mit einem etwas wehmütigen Lächeln hinterher, musste aber schließlich den Kopf schütteln über sich selber. Natürlich, es würde in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft der Tag kommen, an dem Ken Ford ihr kleines Mädchen mit sich nehmen würde, nach Toronto oder an irgendeinen anderen Ort dieser Welt, aber dieser Tag war nicht heute und es war noch nicht der Moment, um deswegen melancholisch zu werden.

Und außerdem, hätte sie nicht lieber alle ihre Kinder verstreut auf ferne Kontinente, aber dafür glücklich und zufrieden, als sie nah bei sich zu haben, aber ihnen damit das Glück zu verwehren, dass sie selber ihr ganzes Leben hatte erleben dürfen, Gilbert sei Dank?

„Ich will mich ja wirklich nicht einmischen", durchschnitt in dem Moment Mary ihre Gedanken mit einer Stimme, die besagte, dass sie genau das zu tun gedachte, „aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es klug war, sie mit ihm gehen zu lassen. Er wird ihr am Ende ja doch nur das Herz brechen!"

Lächelnd drehte Anne sich zu ihr um. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er das tun wird, Mary", widersprach sie ruhig, „die beiden haben nämlich schon mehr zusammen durchgestanden als du oder ich oder irgendwer sonst es erahnen kann."

„Und niemand hat es geahnt, oder?", fragte Miss Cornelia mit gerunzelter Stirn, „Jem und Faith, Nan und Jerry, das war uns doch allen vor Jahren klar. Aber Rilla und Kenneth? _Ich_ habe das wirklich nicht kommen sehen!" Ihr Blick sagte sehr genau, dass, wenn _sie_ es nicht hatte kommen sehen, es natürlich auch niemand anders geahnt haben konnte.

„Ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht", erklang in dem Moment eine neue Stimme und Gilbert Blythe betrat die Veranda, offensichtlich gerade von einem seiner zahlreichen Krankenbesuche heimgekehrt.

„Wirklich, Anne-Mädchen, ich glaube, ich bin zu alt dafür. Letzte Woche Jerry Meredith, heute Morgen Ken Ford… sag, muss ich damit rechnen, dass übermorgen noch so ein Jungspund kommt und mir meine Di wegnimmt?", fragte er mit einem leidgeprüften Blick in Richtung seiner Frau.

Anne lachte. „Nein, ich _glaube_ nicht", antwortete sie, „aber ganz sicher kann man sich da natürlich nicht sein."

„Nun, _falls _er kommt, schickt ihn in mein Büro. Ich schätze, einer mehr oder weniger macht keinen Unterschied mehr", kopfschüttelnd betrat er das Haus.

Seine Frau sah ihm lächelnd hinterher und stellte fest, dass, wenn Jerry und Ken ihre Töchter auch nur halb so glücklich machen würden, wie Gilbert es bei ihr getan hatte, sie sich um diese beiden ihrer Kinder wenigstens keine Sorgen mehr machen mussten.

Denn, wie hieß es so schön?

Gott ist im Himmel, alles ist gut in der Welt.


End file.
